poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie (Thomas and Friends)
'Charlie'is a tank engine who loves to tell jokes and have fun. He usually can be found working in the shunting yards. Bio Charlie first arrived on Sodor to help out on the railway. He was said to be the favourite engine of the Mainland Engines. When Thomas was to show him around, Charlie convinced him to have fun instead of bringing Alicia Botti to her concert. He later convinced Edward to have fun instead of bringing The Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. This resulted in more chaos when Edward suggested repairing the car at the Sodor Steamworks. When Flynn was going on the roads for the first time, Charlie teased him by calling him a "big wobble on wheels". Later, in winter, Charlie pretended to be a talking snowman, which made Henry rather scared until Charlie realised that everyone has different opinions about snow. In the seventeenth season, he came across an elephant on the line, but when he tried to inform the other engines, they just thought he was telling one of his jokes again. Charlie then reported the elephant to Harold who took Charlie seriously. Soon, the elephant was recaptured. Charlie was not pleased about not being taken seriously and vowed never to tell another joke. Unfortunately, Charlie's promise to himself didn't last long. In the eighteenth season, Caitlin left her coaches with Charlie in the Shunting Yards while she went to the Steamworks. Just then, Thomas arrived and left Annie and Clarabel. Later, while Caitlin came back to collect her coaches, Charlie, distracted by telling Caitlin a joke, accidentally shunted Annie and Clarabel with Caitlin's coaches, resulting in Caitlin pulling them with her train to Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. He also seems to be primarily based in the shunting yards by this point. Personality Charlie is a small, playful engine from the Mainland who likes to have a lot of fun. He has a reputation for being a really fun engine. He has an unquenchable desire for fun, games and play, and is said to have been the favorite engine of the Mainland Controller. Charlie can get easily distracted by his japes, sometimes distracting others in the process. Charlie can be pouty, huffy, and teasing at times, but he always wants everyone to be enjoying themselves. Often though, Charlie will learn that the opinions of others, keeping calm and working hard to complete your jobs foremost, are important if you want to be a Really Useful engine. He has a good working relationship with Edward, often calling him "Eddie", who is sometimes capable of taking Charlie under his wing, and Thomas, who Charlie enjoys racing and sharing in the fun with. Being a fun-loving, playful scamp, cheeky Charlie is popular at parties and fairs, is well liked by the children, and known for his youthful humor. Main weaponary in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series *dual arm swords *mini-cannons Trivia: *Tigger refers to him as "Charlie boy". *Pinkie Pie, Human Pinkie Pie, Pepper Clark, Genie and Mako are Charlie's best friends. Gallery Charlie as a comedian.png|Charlie as a comedian Charlie Pony.png|Charlie as an earth pony Charlie Trainsformer.png|Charlie as a Trainsformer Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedians Category:Tank engines Category:Silly Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Ponies Category:Males Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Trainsformers Category:Swordsmen Category:Trainbots Category:Martial Artists Category:Pinkie Pie's Family Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters